


The Final Chapter

by RogueGoth



Series: The Macon Diaries [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC, Pumpkin pie, Thanksgiving Fic, Trans Carl Grimes, carl meets his two new half brothers, genderfluid carl grimes, it doesn't exactly end well, its thanksgiving, lori and shane visit, lori meets negan, thanksgiving prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueGoth/pseuds/RogueGoth
Summary: The Final Chapter in the Macon Diaries until I get round to writing 'The Wedding of Young Miss Greene'. Carl returns to Macon for Thanksgiving, only to find out his Mother and her new husband (and two new kids) are visiting.





	The Final Chapter

Thanksgiving came around faster than Carl had anticipated; meaning no sooner had he moved into is student accommodation, he was already awaiting his parents return to take him home for the short Thanksgiving break. Normally, Rick and Michonne did go all out for Thanksgiving, yet this year it seemed they had invited everyone for the meal- Abraham, Eugene and Rosita; Hershel, Glenn, Maggie and Hershel Junior; Jesus and Daryl; Merle and Beth; Tyreese, Carol and Sophia (who was also back from University); Andrea, Dale and their two boys and surprisingly, Negan.  
After the events of Halloween, Rick had learnt of Carl and Negan’s little relationship and deemed it right to invite him to the family dinner; perhaps in an attempt to scare him away, or perhaps as a means to get to know the PE teacher better. Also attending the Thanksgiving meal in a shocking turn of events were Uncle Shane and his Mom. Lori had phoned Rick at the beginning of November demanding to know why she wasn’t informed of Carl’s leaving and when she would next get to see him. Not wanting to argue, Rick had hastily invited her to Thanksgiving and then invited his friends as a fail safe should she or Shane kick off. They were also bringing their two young children, though Carl hardly remembered their names.  
In the end it was Michonne who had picked Carl up from his dorm. Lugging his suitcase out of the dorm with the help of his roommate James, he smiled and wished the boy a happy holiday before getting into the shotgun seat of Michonne’s car. He cooed at Judith strapped in her car seat, before addressing Michonne.  
“Hey!”  
Michonne grinned, “Hey kiddo, how’s Uni going?”  
And that was it. It was like Carl had never left home, the way him and Michonne joked around in the car. Halfway through the drive, Carl had climbed into the backseat to sit with Judith.  
“Where’s Sasha and Bob then?”  
“We invited them, but they wanted to spend Thanksgiving together now that they’re married.”  
Carl nodded, “What about T-Dog?”  
“He’s in Atlanta visiting family.”  
Carl hummed in agreement, before thinking.  
“Hey! I’m not getting stuck at the kids table again, am I?”  
Usually when Carl had to attend Thanksgiving dinner, it would be at either Michonne’s families’ houses or Rick’s and he would forever be sat at the children’s table. It got annoying when he hit sixteen and he bet he’d feel mortified if he had to sit with the young ones at the age of eighteen.  
When Carl walked through the door of his house, with Judith clutched in his arms, he was amazed to see the effort his parents had gone to. The dining room had been set with extra tables, enough now to comfortably seat everyone with little fuss. Carl side stepped Michonne who was bringing his suitcase in and headed towards the kitchen, watching in jest as his father spun around the kitchen making food in advance. Carl had left the campus late, two days before Thanksgiving and he was truly in awe of how much effort his Dad was putting into the festivities.  
“So,” Carl said breaking the silence in the room, “You never explained to me why Mom and Uncle Shane are coming.”  
Rick turned from his preparations, “Your mother felt like she hadn’t seen you in a while and she insisted on coming.”  
“How do you feel about that?”  
Rick shrugged, “I don’t want to be seen as the bad guy Carl, I don’t want you to miss out on a relationship with your Mom.”  
Carl grumbled under his breath, “Why bother now, she never usually makes an effort.”  
Rick patted his oldest child’s shoulder, “Maybe becoming a Mother again has made her realise how crappy a mother she was to you and Judith? Besides, its only one night. I’m sure we’ll pull through.”  
Carl retreated to his bedroom, eager to set himself up for the next few days. He was taken aback when he saw how empty his old room was compared to his dorm- the walls were barren, showing only the blue tac marred blue walls and empty spaces where photos or posters were originally hung. Only a few items remained, his photos of his Mom and Uncle Shane, a few from Prom, the day when Michonne finally moved in. Carl launched himself into his desk chair, using his feet to spin about the bedroom and set his laptop up on his desk. His curtains were open, giving him a view of the street below, and giving a perfect viewing point to Negan’s house. Lucille was still parked in front of the garage, on display for all the neighbourhood to see- she shone beautifully in the sun and Carl was sure the man would never let a speck of mud hit his precious car. The University student sighed wistfully as he stared longingly at Negan’s house; he couldn’t wait to see Negan again. How pitiful was that? He couldn’t even go less than a month not seeing the older man. Groaning, Carl pulled the curtains shut, unable to look at the offending house any longer. In two day’s time he’d see Negan again. In two day’s time, he’d not only see Negan again, but also his Mother.  
Of course, she’d be late. Carl had woken early the morning of Thanksgiving to lend a hand in the final preparations of the meal. Maggie, Glenn and baby Hershel had arrived first, settling themselves into the living room to play with young Judith. Slowly more and more guests trickled into the house and conversation filled every room.  
Carl had clutched onto Sophia when they reunited, both of them harshly hugging one and other leaving angry red marks from the passion of their friendship. They had truly missed one and other. Negan had arrived latest of them all, despite him living the closest. Carl had answered the door and the older man’s eyes had widened in appreciation and he let out a low whistle. Carl wasn’t wearing anything particularly spectacular- just a pair of tight fitting dark wash jeans, and a form fitting white shirt- but the whistle was much appreciated.  
“You look good kid,” Negan commented, kissing Carl quickly before anyone walked into the hallway to see what was taking Carl so long. Carl smiled wide, and Negan ran a finger from Carl’s temple to his chin, careful to avoid the teenager’s eye patch.  
When Negan walked into the living room, the place that held most of the bubbling conversation. The room fell silent, all taking in Negan’s appearance. It seemed, no one knew he was invited.  
“Alright fuckers?”  
Rick rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, and yes Hershel senior and Dale shared a disapproving look, but for the most no one dared say anything in fear that they’d upset the foul-mouthed man. No body dared spoke until little Judith toddled over and motioned for Negan to pick her up. Seeing how gentle the man was with the toddler, the room was once again filled with the voices of guests, all eager to share gossip and talk about trivial events in their lives. Merle, sensing the underlying apprehension in the teacher, called Negan over; and just like that Carl’s partner had been whisked away.  
And his Mother still hadn’t turned up. 

The group had been given refills of their drinks and served appetisers, as Carl waited by the window staring at the winding road as he waited his mother’s arrival. Rick, sensing his child’s anxiety, pulled him away from the window.  
“Carl, remember, its Thanksgiving. The traffic is probably a nightmare.”  
Carl nodded, trying not to look too forlorn. Tears collected in the corner of his eye and freely ran down his cheek. Negan, distracted from his conversation with Merle and Beth, headed over to see what was wrong with his young lover. He stared at Rick,  
“The fuck you do?”  
“He didn’t do anything,” Carl told him, pulling Negan towards him for a hug, “Its my Mother. She’s apparently on her way, though no one’s heard anything.”  
Negan pulled a face, “Ah, the dreaded Mother,” he patted Carl on the head, “It’ll be alright kiddo, ain’t gonna end badly, not when I’m around.”  
Michonne poked her head out of the kitchen, “Babes,” she called out to Rick, “Can you come in here and help me with something?”  
Rick clapped Negan on the shoulder and shot him a wink and scarpered into the kitchen. Michonne looked frazzled.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Michonne sighed, throwing a tea towel onto the counter with such force it made a large cracking sound.  
“Everything is nearly ready, but there’s no sign of Lori or Shane. Hell, we don’t even know where they are, they haven’t even called.”  
Rick sighed, and leaned against the kitchen counter, “Its just like Lori,” he told her, “There’s no use waiting for her, we might as well start serving.”  
Rick copied Michonne’s earlier movements, sticking his head out the kitchen door, and motioned for Carl to start ushering people into the dining room. Carl nodded, understanding his father’s movements and hoisted Judith up into his arms. The little girl giggled happily, pounding her little fists excitedly on Carl’s shoulders. Carl pressed a kiss on Negan’s cheeks.  
“Come on, dinner’s almost ready.”  
With Judith still in his arms, Carl began rounding people up, assigning them seats and making sure they were comfortable. He sent Negan to get any drinks his guests desired. The child’s table was located next to the adult table, and had enough space to comfortably sit the children, as well as accommodating two highchairs- for baby Hershel and Judith. Extra spaces were available at the adult table, so Carl moved to sit next to Negan; and Sophia chose to sit with her step sister Julie. Rick had called Glenn into the kitchen to help them serve, and Rick, Michonne and Glenn were all smiles as they placed huge plates in front of the guests. Michonne and Rick sat at the head of the table, a vantage point, so it seemed, as they could see everyone and everything that occurred.  
Carl stared longingly at the empty spaces opposite him at the dinner table, the places where Lori and Uncle Shane would sit. Carl had known it was too good to be true, he should have known Lori wouldn’t have kept her word, when did she ever? Negan, sensing Carl’s anxiety, gripped the young Grimes’ thigh under the table, using his other hand (which was holding a fork) to ungraciously shove gravy covered turkey into his mouth.  
Warm conversation filled the room, and alcohol flowed, and Thanksgiving dinner was heartily eaten, and despite Lori not showing up, Carl hardly missed her; content with spending time with people he truly valued as his family. Everything was going well, the empty plates had been collected and people retreated to the living room in order to digest their beautifully made food; or the evening was going well, until the doorbell rang. Carl’s eye met Rick’s own. His Dad made to move, but Carl shook his head and went to the door himself- his Mom was here to see him, or so she claimed, so it would be him to welcome her and Uncle Shane into the Grimes house.  
Carl opened the front door to find Lori and Shane standing there, one child clutched in Lori’s arms, and the other in a carrier seat held in Shane’s arms. His Mother had well and truly moved on. Lori looked exhausted.  
“This place is a nightmare to find.”  
That was a lie. His house was one of the first on the street, totally easy to find. His mother probably didn’t want to come. Carl smiled grimly, noticing his father standing wearily in the background.  
“Hi mom, hi uncle Shane.”  
“Hi sweetheart,” Lori smiled, pushing past Carl to get inside the house, “Meet your half-brothers, Stanley and Finley.”  
Carl stared at them, not really feeling any particular family pull. They were strangers to him, no more family than Lori herself was when she walked out on them. Shane extended his hand towards Carl,  
“Hey kid, long time no see. What? No hug for Uncle Shane?”  
Carl ignored Shane’s extended hand and glared at the Police Man.  
“We’ve just finished eating, so I’m sure if you’re quick Michonne would happily offer you and your kids some food.”  
Shane and Lori headed further into the house and Carl froze. He didn’t understand why it hurt so much, to see just how much Lori had moved on in her life.  
Everyone was silent as Shane settled himself in the dining room, watching as Lori placed Finley’s carrier on a seat next to them, and set Stanley into a chair nearby.  
Carl hovered in the doorway, unsure of where he fit in in all this madness.  
“Come sit with us,” Lori told her oldest child, “Let’s have a catch up.”  
Carl shuffled towards his seat, his eye catching with Michonne’s as she placed plates in front of her new guests.  
“What’s the eyepatch for honey?” Lori asked, loading food onto a spoon and feeding her youngest son.  
Carl shifted in his seat, “I uh…. Was attacked at school.”  
Lori paled, and she turned her head to shout at Rick, “Our child was injured, and you didn’t bother to tell me!” she screeched.  
Rick stared at his ex-wife, “It wasn’t any of your concern. You severed all ties with this family when you left. Hi Shane.” He added as an afterthought.  
The Police Man smiled at his ex-partner, “Alright, Rick?”  
Rick hung near Carl, unable to let him out of his sight.  
Lori was silent for a moment, until she thought of another question, “How’s University going? You’re studying English right?”  
Carl shook his head, “Creative Writing,” he corrected her, “And I’m doing well, people seem to enjoy my writing and I have a novel in the works.”  
“That sounds great kid!” Shane exclaimed, “When can we read it?”  
“How about never?”  
Rick shot a warning look at his son, but Carl simply shrugged.  
“What, they can’t.” He told them.  
Negan, wondering what happened to his partner, wandered into the dining room.  
“Ah thought you bastards would be here.”  
Lori stiffened. Her posture straightening.  
“Excuse me, we have children present.”  
Negan shrugged, raising his glass to his lips, “Oh please, you’re two little runts are too young to speak. They’re not gonna pick up shit.”  
“I wasn’t talking about my two boys.”  
Oh. She was referencing Carl.  
“I’m not a child!” Carl said at the same time his Dad and Negan shouted, “He’s not a child!”  
Negan glared at Lori, disliking her immensely. Still making eye contact with Lori, Negan pressed a kiss into Carl’s hair and retreated into the living room to chat with Beth and Merle.  
“Who’s that?” Lori asked, she turned to Rick, “Why did you let him touch Carl like that?”  
Rick rolled his eyes, “They are dating Lori. Yes, I’m aware. No, I’m not getting involved. Yes Shane, I’ve threatened Negan about hurting Carl. Yes, I know Negan comes across as a bit of an arsehole, but I don’t believe he’d hurt Carl.”  
“I’m old enough to make my own decisions,” Carl told his mother firmly, “I don’t need you butting in and telling me what I can and can’t do with my life.”  
“And,” Negan said appearing in the doorway, Merle and Beth on his heels, “Your opinion don’t count for shit.”  
Lori huffed and opened her mouth to say something, only to shut her mouth when Rick shook his head. Judith, who was now bored of playing with the other children and listening to Hershel Senior’s stories (though at her young age she could not understand them) had toddled into the dining room to see what others were getting up to. When Lori spotted the young girl walking in, her face lit up.  
“Hi Judith, hi sweetie. Come here to see Mommy!”  
Judith simply gazed at the woman, before heading straight for Michonne. Negan laughed, it wasn’t pleasant; Carl hated it and he hoped such a laugh would never be directed at him.  
“She doesn’t recognise you,” Negan commented, still laughing, “She thinks Michonne is her Mommy.”  
Lori began grumbling, “That’s ridiculous! She should recognise me! I’m her Mother! I gave birth to her!”  
Carl shook his head, “You left us, you let Dad take custody over u and you decided to start a new life with Uncle Shane.”  
Lori looked hurt, “I thought it was for your own good, living with your Dad.”  
“It was,” Carl told her honestly, “I’m happier here. I have Dad, Michonne and everyone else in this goddamn gated community! Hell, I have Negan and friends at University. I did all of that, without you.”  
“Negan isn’t good for you…” Lori began,  
“You don’t know anything about him,” Carl scoffed, “You don’t know anything about me.”  
It was only his Mother, Uncle Shane, Michonne and Negan in the dining room with him. Not wanting to argue anymore, Carl took Judith off Michonne and headed out towards the living room, eager to find his Dad. He spotted him easy enough, he was talking to Daryl who had his arms thrown over Jesus’ shoulders. As he headed towards his father, he handed Judith over to Sophia who was sat with Baby Hershel.  
“So,” he asked his Dad, “how long until Mom leaves?”  
Daryl smiled sympathetically at the young Grimes, motioning to Jesus that they should leave to give the Grimes some privacy.  
“She’ll be gone by ten latest… hopefully,” he added as an afterthought, he pulled Carl close, “Come on, come help me serve pudding.” 

Eventually, everyone trailed back into the dining room, waiting patiently for desert to be served. Michonne had made pumpkin pie, Carol had baked an assortment of cupcakes, and Beth and Jesus united to make a pecan pie. Beth helped Michonne serve the guests, placing bowls in front of people, leaving them to serve themselves whichever delightful desert their heart desired. Shane and Negan had finished their deserts first- both choosing a slice of pecan pie; and now both were eyeing up the last slice of pumpkin pie. Shane moved first, trying to shovel the piece of pie into his bowl. Spotting his movement, Negan moved swiftly, swatting Shane’s hand away from the pie with the serving knife- he pointed it towards Lori’s husband in a clear threat.  
Carl placed a hand over Negan’s forearm, “Babes, Negan? Put down the knife.”  
Negan shook his head, and thrust the knife towards Shane, “Nope not until you give me the last fucking slice.”  
Rick sighed, “Put the knife don Negan,” though he looked put out, there was a twinkle in his eye. Rick was enjoying this. Lori looked horrified. Carl looked between Negan and Shane. Nobody moved, each waiting for someone to react. Nobody dared to breathe.  
Shane tried to grab the slice again, only to be swatted away by Negan’s knife, Shane growled, “You’re threatening a man of the law!”  
Beth, getting sick of their games, picked up the slice of pie and whacked it onto Merle’s plate.  
“Eat up,” she told her partner.  
The stare down was over, and everyone went back to their conversations and eating the rest of their puddings. Negan slammed the knife into the table, smirking when the knife was driven harshly into the wood allowing it to stand on its own. He wrapped his arms around Carl and tugged him into his lap. Lori looked on disapprovingly, but didn’t say anything.  
Eventually the dining room cleared out and most people left for their respected homes. The trio (Eugene, Rosita and Abraham) left first, followed by Dale, Andrea and their boys. Rick took a tired Judith up to bed, with very little fussing from the girl, which Rick considered a victory. Carol mentioned she had to get her shop opened early, and left for home with Tyreese, Julie and Sophia. Glenn, noticing the party was dying down, and how tired Baby Hershel was getting, grabbed Maggie and left.  
Merle, Daryl and Hershel remained, nursing their drinks and swapping stories; whilst Beth and Jesus kept a careful eye on them. Negan and Carl were cuddled up on the sofa, Negan dozing, barely conscious, but still managing to flip through the notifications on his phone. The Thanksgiving Parade highlights were playing in the background, though no one was paying it any attention. Lori and Shane sat on the side lines, looking out of place and conversing only between themselves. Carl sighed, burying his face in Negan’s chest. He was perfectly content, even with his Mother watching him like a hawk.  
The night droned on and by half nine, only the Grimes, Walshes and Negan remained. They all sat awkwardly in the living room, waiting for someone, anyone, to say something. It was Lori who finally spoke,  
“I feel like we’re not welcome here.”  
“That’s because you’re not,” Carl said rolling his eyes.  
“Carl!” Rick said, warning clear in his voice, “he doesn’t mean that. What our son meant was that its hard to adjust after not seeing you in so long.”  
Lori sniffed, “Its not very fair on us, we travelled all the way here and when we finally get here, we’re treated as outcasts. Its like we’re not even family.”  
“You left them,” Negan pointed out.  
“Hey,” Shane said interjecting, “Last I checked, you’re not exactly family.”  
Michonne regarded the outburst of the Walshes in a calm manner, “Last I checked,” she said after some time, “Negan’s been more family than you have been.”  
Shane scoffed, “You’re not family either,” he told Michonne,  
Michonne’s fist clenched and she smacked Shane in the side of the head, she went to punch him again, only for Rick to stop her. Michonne backed away, only for Rick to punch Shane again.  
“If you ever hit my girlfriend again, I’ll kill you.” He told Shane, “This is my family.”  
He looked at Lori who was fussing over Shane’s cuts, “I think its time you and your family leave, don’t you?” he told Lori, “Get out.”  
Lori looked like she was going to protest, but fell silent when Shane shook his head. There would be no further fights tonight. Shane rounded up his sleeping sons and headed out towards his car without so much as a goodbye. Lori lingered behind, not quite wanting to leave. Carl walked her to the door, allowing the woman to hug him before she left.  
“It was lovely seeing you Carl, even if we didn’t have the best of times.” She sniffed, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. She turned and left.  
Carl shut the front door and retreated into the living room. Rick sighed, exhausted and flopped on the couch to sit with Michonne.  
“I forgot how tired Thanksgiving makes me,” he chuckled.  
Michonne smiled and curled up next to him, remote in hand as she chose a movie for them to watch.  
Carl, sitting on Negan’s lap, pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek, “That was my mother.”  
Negan laughed, kissing Carl’s temple.  
Rick stared at the couple with soft eyes, they reminded him of himself and Michonne in the early days of their relationships.  
“So,” Rick said, “Ready to do this all again next year?”  
The only answer was Carl’s groan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it. The last chapter in the Macon Diaries. Originally there were going to be two further Cegan stories but I honestly cannot bring myself to write them. I've really fallen out of love with the Walking Dead, and even though I haven't watched it since season 4/5, I have no drive to catch up, nor continue watching. After what I heard about Carl in the latest season, I know I can't possibly keep writing now that the only character I truly treasured might be gone. 
> 
> I can't say this is the end though, I still have a multi chapter fanfiction for the walking dead to upload titled 'The Wedding of Young Miss Greene'. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and your continued support. It means the world.


End file.
